


Instinct

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: Bucky can't avoid people forever.





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



He wasn't sure how it happened. He was trying to _avoid_ people, lie low. Then some little old lady was having trouble with her bags, and next thing he knew he was carrying groceries up several flights of stairs.

He hadn't even thought about it. He'd just offered to help, as if it was some kind of instinct. Was that what he'd been like, before… everything? The lady smiled and clung to his arm to climb the stairs. It felt nice.

It felt even better when she offered him a sandwich.

Perhaps he could do this people thing, after all.


End file.
